Five for Fighting
by rebornxd3
Summary: Five Konoha Jounins find themselves in some deep trouble. Gemma is in command and Rock Lee is too anxious to act! What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Five for Fighting

Chapter 1 

Dissclaimer : Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the Manga

Gemma usually spent his mornings nursing sore wounds or taking a stroll down the main road in Konoha to see if there was anything interesting to do. Not this day. He had been summoned early in the morning by Tsunande-sama, given a mission and sent on his way. The fact that he was on an A-rank mission didn't surprise him: what did was the fact that he would be doing the first half of it alone. Walking casually through the woods of the Fire Country in his Konoha shinobi garb, Gemma looked into the sky and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

Nearing the harbor of the fire country after a few days of traveling, Gemma heard noises coming from the place where he was going to have to take a boat to leave. He was going near the lightning village and he didn't want to be slowed down but he was bored and needed something to do. But with A-rank missions, the faster he was done with this mission, the better.

"Hey, hey. What's the problem here?" asked Gemma as he arrived at the place where the noises were coming from.

There were about fifteen men in all; all had the appearance of thugs and all of them had weapons in their hands. One of them turned around and looked at Gemma who had both hands in his pockets and a long silver toothpick in his mouth and approached.

"Ehh, we don't need you ninja scum involved in our affairs! Get out of here before we make you pay!" said the ruffian who was apparently the leader of the gang of thugs.

Gemma looked behind the man noticed that there was a frightened old man on both knees begging for something which was probably his life. He also noticed that behind the grovelling man, there were boats and pieced together that the man was probably the owner of the ships.

"Well you see guys, I'm kinda in a hurry to get somewhere and I need a boat. If you would kindly let me rent one, I will be on my way." said the ninja very lazily. The leader of the thugs smiled, looked back at his men and took another step closer to Gemma.

"You want a boat, hehehe, well then; you're going to have to pay for one."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I just said…" trailed Gemma with a slight frown on his face. He knew where this was going but, he didn't want to fight them. He could easily…

"Hahahaha! Ninja, today is your lucky day! Not only are we going to beat the shit out of you for being so damned unsure, we are going to take your money for the boat that you wanted. If ya didn't notice, some of us here are ninja too! We have about five or six Gennin and two Chunnin! Hehehehe, scared yet?"

"Oh, Chunnin you say. That's incredible. Glad to hear that you passed the exam now, can I pay the man you've got there and get a boat?" asked Gemma, who was getting more and more annoyed the later it got. Maybe he should not have taken his time walking through the woods but hey, it was a nice day.

"Okay smarts ass, you wanna play it ruff, we'll give it to you ruff!" said the leader and with that, the group of thugs stopped harassing the old man and circled around Gemma. The Jounin from Konoha smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

"Guys c'mon, do we really have to do this?" asked Gemma, as relaxed as always.

"Get em!!!!" yelled the leader and the thugs raced in to kill Gemma.

The first attacker reached Gemman and drove his crowbar through the Jounins stomach only to see that the ninja had turned into a log. Behind them, Gemma was bending down and talking to the old man who owned the boats.

"So we have a deal then…" said Gemma as he shook hands and smiled at the old man.

"Yessss, sir." stuttered the old man as he smiled in response. Gemma turned around and faced the thugs and then two who were most likely the Chunnin in the group, began forming seals.

"Doton-Root Entangle…"

But before they could finish with their techniques, Gemma was already done with his.

"Katon, Fire Dragon Missle!" yelled the Jounin as he released the massive fireball into his opponents. He roasted all of them but, they would live and perhaps think twice about their profession.

"Oops, looks like I over did it. Didn't say I was the perfect ninja now did I?" said Gemma as he chuckled to himself. "Now old man, how about that boat." Minutes later, Gemma was sailing to the Cloud village.

Close by, Rock Lee had just left a wooded area where moments ago, the ninja had sent off a ninja bird with information for the Hokage. He was near the Cloud village but, no one knew that he was a shinobi for he was wrapped in a loose green fighting cloak and he stayed in the shadows. But, he would have to do something if the others werent there by tomorrow night. Every hour, the targets became more difficult to acquire and if this mission was lost, another war could very well break out. That could not happen. That would not happen as long as Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast was here.

But, taking on an entire village alone was suicide, even for a Jounin as capable as Rock Lee. He had the speed and the strength but, he did not have the numbers and he would die before he saw the mission completed. So, he waited but, for how much longer, he did not know.

Shikimaru and Raidou were moving on the waters of the Fire Country's great lake, running on the surface of the water as the excess chakra iminating from their feet made large ripples on the smooth surface. They were closer to the borders of the Fire Country and the Lightning Country than they would have liked but, it was a necessary risk that needed to be taken in order to complete their current mission on time.

"So, we are going to link up with the others near the village?" asked Shikimaru to Raidou.

"That is what I was told but, we have to prepare for the worst. Gemma is going in alone and your friend Rock Lee is an impatient one. We have to assume that we might be the only ninjas alive out of this hastily made group if we arent quick enough." said Raidou, not slowing his pace.

"Well then, lets keeps travelling until we get there. If we continue on this route, we should have minimum encounters with enemies." said Shikimaru.

The two continued to run well into the night, hoping that they would not arrive too late to help their friends.

Hinata was tired of waiting. She had been in the same spot all day and still, no knews had come to her. Her first mission as a Jounin wasn't going at all as she had expected but still, there was no one else to go in her place. All of the Hyuuga Jounins were out on other missions and she was the only one that could be sent. For this mission, her exceptional skills were needed but, when would she get the oppurtunity to use them? As the sun began to set behind the mountains facing her ending destination, she wondered if she ever would.

Gemma docked his boat, hid it and proceeded in on foot. He was a little tired but, not enough to prevent him from meeting with his teamate before he rested. It was dark now and the boat trip had taken longer than he though that it would so, he speedily made his way to little town outskirting the Cloud village. It was a few hours after midninght when he arrived and the town was still bustling with excitement.

"Must be a festival?" Gemma pondered to himself and walked casually through the town.

His senses picked up and he recognized familiar chakra and headed in that direction. He saw a figure standing in the shadows in a forested area of the town, obviously making it very clear that he didn't want anyone to approach him. Gemma put his hands in his pockets and strolled casually to meet the cloaked stranger.

"Yo, you been here long?" asked Gemma casually.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that I would have to go in it alone. Where are the others?" asked Rock Lee.

"Not sure, on their way I would think. I could use a few hours sleep. Could you wake me when they get here?" asked Gemma. Rock Lee nodded and looked around the area to make sure that they were not being watched. Gemma went further into the darkness of the forested area and layed down on the ground. All was still in that little area.

Hinata decided that it was time for her to leave. Maybe she had missed the others but, as she thought about it more, that idea was impossible. She had been there for half a day but, no one had come across her. She thought about using the Byakugan to search out her companions but, decided against it. She did not want to bring any unwanted attention to herself and that chakra from her eye jutsu would do just that. But, she wanted to go back to the Leaf village now and what if the others would just miss her. Thinking about it again, she decided to use her jutsu to see if the others were in the vacinity.

"Byakugan!" shouted Hinata as she peered around the area. She found them almost immediately and released her jutsu. They would be there in a matter of moments.

"Hinata, sorry we are late. Are you ready?" asked Shikimaru to his new teamate.

"Ive been ready since this morning. How are you two doing?" asked the Hyuuga.

"Fine. We didn't …" Raidou was cut off by ten ninjas jumping out of hiding and surrounding them. They all had forhead protectors of Cloud village and faces to kill.

"Shit, we don't have time for this. How can we help you fellas?" asked Shikimaru.

"We want the girl. Give her to us and you two can leave peacefully." said the squad leader.

"Damnit." Hinata thought, knowing that the use of the Byakugan had drawn the Rock ninjas to her location.

"You cant have her. And I don't think you want to try and take her from us, do you?" asked Raidou.

"Cmon now! Ten Jounin here against the three of you. Even if you are Jounin as well, which I can see that you are. You have no chance of winning. Just give us want we want and we will let you leave. A Hyuuga would catch a very high price in our village." said the squad leader.

"If that's how its gonna be then, I guess we have no choice." said Hinata.

The Cloud ninjas began spreading out and forming seals at the same time. Shikimaru stood still as Raidou jumped a few paces back and began forming seals of his own. Hinata closed her eyes and then opened them quickly: deadly chakra emminated from them.

"Havent you heard of the Hyuuga ability?" asked Hinata as she stood in her gentle fist style. "You are all going to die if you are not careful. Senshin-Byakugan!" said Hinata.

Shikimaru looked at Hinata and saw that she was serious so he bacame serious as well.

"How troublesome. Ninpou-Shadow bind technique…" as the shadow techinque was issuing forth, the rock ninjas techinques were coming out as well.

"Doton-Earth unravelling technique…" the ground began to open up and the two ninjas from Konoha would have been swallowed but, that was why they had a third teamate.

"Suton-Water element wave." said Raidou as he sent a wave of water toward some of the attackers but, he was not done yet. "Katon-Fire dragon king!" and with that, the mud slide that was forming was instantly dried. That was it for the attackers for, Shikimaru and Hinata began their attack.

"Ninpou-Shadow manipulation!" and "Kaiton!" The attackers were instantly caught in a web of shadow, unable to move and Hinata's powerful Kaiton rendered them helpless.

"Lets get out of here before more of them come!" shouted Raidou back to his comrades, already on the move out. Hinata glanced back one final time and sighed relief as she new that they had come closer than it appeared to dying.

Rock Lee shook Gemma gently and the ninja woke immediately. They were in a room at one of the hotels that they had rented late last night. It felt good to be in a bed again and Gemma was a little angry at his comrade for disturbing his slumber. Still, it was time to get up and he did not want the targets to get away.

"Raidou and the others should be here soon." said Rock to his fellow Jounin.

"Raidou you say? He's coming and who else?"

"Shikimaru and Hinata." replied Rock.

Shikimaru! Gemma knew him to be one of the greatest strategists in all of Konoha. If he was on a mission with Shikimaru, they were more than likely going to get into some deep shit.

"What ya got to eat?" asked Gemma lazily." Rock Lee looked back at him and screamed.

"What do you mean what do I have to eat! Where is your own food and if you don't have any, wheres your money to buy it!"

Gemma sat up and smiled then, that same lazy expression that he always has appeared on his face.

"I lost my supplies and money. Be a good friend and let me eat with you?" said Gemma putting on the most sad face he could find. Rock Lee wasn't falling for it. Everyone in the village new that Gemma was probably the richest shinobi in Konoha. He never paid for anything, always asking others for what they had and always, they would give it to him, believing that him when he said that he would pay them back. So, he never really had to rely on himself for the resources that he needed most of the time unless, he was on a mission that would keep him away for weeks.

"Just this once because we have a mission that we need to get finished with quickly and we cant have you passing out now can we?" said Rock as he handed Gemma some food.

Gemma smiled to himself and devoured the food before Rock Lee could think twice.

"What kind of leader are you supposed to be anyway? Forgetting supplies!"

Gemma almost choaked on the remainder of his food. What did Rock Lee mean by leader?

"Did you just say leader?" asked the surprised Jounin.

"Yes, I did. Don't you know? The Hokage told all of us on the mission that you were to be in command. We all take orders from you." said Konoha's noble beast.

The day passed quickly and soon the others of the company had arrived and the five were conversing in the little room that Rock Lee and Gemma had rented.

"Hinata, you are looking as beautiful as ever, hows our future Hokage holding up?" asked Gemma.

Hinata blushed only a little and met Gemma's gave with those eyes of her's.

"He is doing well or at least, he was when we last parted. He called me in the middle of the night a few days ago and told me that he was going on a mission with Kakashi-Sensei. Maybe he has returned by now." finished the Hyuuga Jounin. She and Naruto were an item now and everyone thought that they were the cutest couple.

"Well now, lets get down to business. We are after Big Saz Man and his lackeys. His name might sound a little comical but, we are not to take him lightly. The report said that he was a S-class ninja and most of his associates are on Jounin level." said Gemma.

"S-class and Jounins? Why just the five of us then? Shouldn't ANBU handle missions of this sort?" asked Raidou.

"Yeah, Im sure that Tsunande-sama would have sent them if she could but, the ANBU I'm told, are handling other affairs. Aobe, Kiba, Shino and Ino are with them." said Shikimaru.

"So, we have to get this Big Saz guy right? When do we leave?" asked Rock Lee, unable to control his youthful flare any longer.

"We need to go in at dusk, just when the shadows are the longest. Shikimaru will take Rock Lee and Hinata with him. Raidou and I will move in together after you three have located the enemy. Here, take these so we can communicate." Said Genma, giving each of the ninjas an earpiece. "All hooked up?"

Everyone said… "Yep."

"Okay, lets get some rest and head out." said Genma as he returned to his room and went to sleep. The others found a spot in the central room and plopped down.

When dusk came, Hinata and Rock Lee were standing in an area of trees just outside of the Cloud Villages' main gates. Shikimaru was waiting for the perfect chance to use his jutsu.

"Okay guys, I'll get the gaurds while you sneak in." said the Jounin over his earpiece.

Hinata and Rock Lee waited then, about a minute later, the patrols walking on the gates of the village were not making their rounds. Hinata and Rock Lee knew it was time.

Almost quicker than sound, Rock lee was in the gates of the village and on the walls, rendering the gaurds unconscious. By now, it had grown dark and Shikimaru's justsu would not work unless he came in contact with lore light. He could always use the advanced version that he had created but, it required the use of a lot of chakra; chakra that he didn't want to waste. Soon, he and Hinata were through the gates and signalling for Genma and Raidou to come in.

"Okay, we are on our way." replied the team commander. Almost instantly, the two were in the gates, standing beside their three comarads.

"Lets move into the center of town. Hinata, I think that you can use your Byakugan and scout out the interior for us. I don't sense any other ninjas around." said Genma.

Hinata immediately activated her eye jutsu and stared straight into the village. Seconds later, she shut her eyes again and her jutsu was gone.

"I think what we are looking for is in a building near the council tower. I can see the chakra flow of a lot of men and they are all irregular. Something is very wrong though…" and before she could finish her assesment, a group of Cloud ANBU appeared out of nowhere and landed infront of them.

"Damn!" shouted Shikimaru, I knew it was too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Five for Fighting

Chapter 2

Raidou looked to his left and right and saw that there was no way for the Konoha nin to escape this battle scenario. Genma was already edging back to subtley motioning his team to come in closer. The night was very dark now and only the faint lights from the distant houses in the village allowed the eyes to see barely a few meters infront of them. Luckily for the Konoha nin, there was a Hyuuga with them that could guide them in this darkness. Unluckily for the Leaf ninja's, the Cloud nin were at home in their own village and knew it like the back of their hands, even in this darkness.

"Hey, you five are from Konoha. What are you bastards doing in our village?" asked the ANBU who was most likely the captain of this squad.

"We heard that you guys are planning to start a war with us with the help of a person that we need not say. We would be more than happy to leave your village if you would just hand him over." replied Genma in his usual lax voice.

The cloud ninja went on guard immediately. Genma nodded and his team formed their own defensive stance. Seconds later, the cloud had began the attack.

"Shit, I knew this was going to be troublesome! Ninpou-…damn, not enough light here to cast a shadow, guess this will have to do!" said Shikamaru as he reached in his back pouch and threw some shuriken followed by a kunai.

"Raton- burning cloud!" shouted three of the Cloud ANBU and immediately a white cloud with devestating electricity around it rushed at the Leaf nin with lightning speed.

"Raidou, I'm not going to make it in time!" shouted Genma.

"I dont have anything to…"

"Kaiton-Heavenly Spin!" yelled the Hyuuga Jounin as all eyes turned to her and the special technique of her household. The Clouds attack was nullified by Hinata's chakra.

"Good work Hinata! I'll handle the rest." said Rock Lee as he disappeared from sight. Two minutes later, four of the five Cloud nin were on the ground but, the last one threatened to run away.

"Raidou." said Genma. Raidou was already on the job, using a Doton technique to stop the enemy from running away.

"Cant let him live or he'll get more help." said Shikamaru.

"I can keep him unconscious for a while." Came the voice from the Hyuuga. With a quick Jyuuken blow to the back of the neck, the cloud nin was rendered unscious and would cause no further problems.

"Okay, good work team. Anyone hurt?" asked the captain.

The team checked themselves for injuries and found none so, they proceeded to hide the bodies of the Cloud nin and move further into the village.

Hinata led the way as the five Konoha nin sped through the Cloud village. They managed to stay out of sight by its citizens, and other ninja patrols with the use of Hinata's Byakugan. After an hour of moving, the team finally reached a dark place where they could hide and recover their stregnth.

"Thanks for getting us here safely Hinata." said Genma, patting her on the back.

"What are we going to do now? Wait until morning to attack or continue tonight?" asked Rock Lee who's youthful flare could not be contained any longer.

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" asked Genma.

The shadow user plopped down on the grass and rested on his hands. "I think we should wait until the morning. Firstly, I can not use my technique at night with little light and it is not guraunteed that we will be fighting in a place with light. Secondly, Hinata used a lot more chakra for her spin to deflect that attack than usuall. Lastly, we dont know if the target has moved since our battle and it is too dangeorus to scout this terrain that is unfamiliar to us at night. Any more use of Hinata's Byakugan, will surely bring more unwanted attention." finished the strategist.

"Sounds like you're right pal. Lets set up some traps, get some food and sleep afterwards. We will start the next part of the mission in the morning." ordered Genma and all that he said was seen to without very much noise at all.

In the morning, Raidou and Rock Lee went to scout the villages interior more thouroughly. Raidou took the two straight to the center of where the Raikage's palace was located. Close by, the two hid in some bushes and used ninja scopes to investigate the grounds.

"As expected from palace of the village's leader, there are four teams of ANBU surrounding the outside of gates. Hmm, more than usual wouldnt you say?" asked Raidou to Lee.

"I think they found out about the attack last night and have raised security. If that many ANBU are at the palace, we are going to have a hard time getting in." replied the youth.

"We can sneak in from the roof." said Raidou.

"How are we going to do that? I can't walk on walls like you can, remember."

"I know but you can run. Are'nt you able to unlock the gates? asked Raidou.

"Yeah but…oh, I see. I can get up there without using the gates."

"Well, do it. I'll give you a distraction and you hurry up there. I'll follow after asap." said Raidou as he began to form seals. Lee took off the wieghts around his legs and got into position. Raidou performed his first technique and quickly started on the second one.

"Doton- Earth cave in!- Katon-Fire missles!"

The result was the earth opened beneath a bunch of trees and swallowed them in. The fire missles set them ablaze. The Cloud ANBU immediately went to investigate, freeing the walls for Lee run up.

"Here goes!" and with a burst of speed, Rock Lee ran straight up the walls of the palace and was on the roof in five seconds flat.

"Woah, havent done that in a while. Good warmup. I'll sit here and wait for…ahhhh!" shouted Lee as something struck the side of his face and sent him tumbling almost over the edge of the roof.

"You dont really think that you could into the palace that easy?" came the taunting voice of an unknown person. Lee was back on his feet in half a second and saw who it was that had attacked him.

"You bit off a little more than you could chew kid."

Lee went into the tightest defense that he had ever had to stand in. The cool morning air whipped through his short hair and took some of the sweat from his face as it passed. The sun in the background silouheted the two figures who squared off on top of this tower. Lee was sure that he was going to be in a world of hurt for the person that stood in front of him was the Raikage himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Five for Fighting

Chapter 3

Hinata called down to the others in the group to come to where she was standing and look. There was smoke coming from the direction of the Raikage's palace. Even without the Byakugan, Hinata and her friends could clearly see the black pillar rising high into the air and then suddenly, it was gone.

"What do you make of it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think our friends might be in a little trouble." replied Genma.

"Are we going to go help them?" asked Hinata.

Genma took a second to think over the situation. They were in the middle of the enemy village in broad daylight and there were only five of them. They could go help their friends but if something went wrong, all five of them could die and at least Hinata had to escape. But then again, there friends were in trouble.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. Everyone take two soldier pills from my container. We are going to help the others but not in the way that would lead us into a better chance of being caught by the enemy. It's a good thing that the Sand has the Clouds forces occupied on the Wind border or else we probably would have been dead as soon as we tried to enter the village. That tells us something right there." explained Genma.

Shikamra pricked his ears up when he heard Genma's assessment. He knew exactly what that meant but, he would let his commander finish explaining for Hinata's sake. Hinata grew a little impatient as she waited to hear the rest of what 'that meant'.

"That means that the Cloud is very low on forces in the village at this time and or low on forces that would give invaders any kind of a fight. I think mostly ANBU are in the village and we should try to neutralize those ANBU teams before they can head to the palace. We are all going to split up and head to the palace in different directions. Use every technique that you can think of to win because there won't be any backup for you. Hinata, you have been training with Naruto and Kakashi so, I know you have a few surprises." Hinata smiled at this for indeed she did. "Shikamaru, the sun is out and you have plenty of opportunity to use Shadow bind. Are your earpieces working?" asked Genma in the final check.

After a few seconds of checking, everyone nodded yes and Genma turned to face the palace. "Good, let's go." And with a flash, the three Konoha nin disappeared from on top a roof in separate directions. Neither of them knew if they would ever see the other again.

"Kid, you are going to die today for foolishly attempting to break into my village!" yelled the Raikage.

"I'm not here to kill you Raikage. I'm here for Big Saz man." replied Lee.

"Saz? You want him? Ha, I don't think so. You won't even be able to handle me! What makes you think you can take on Saz! Enough of this talk though!" and the Raikage disappeared in a flash of light.

Rock Lee tightened up his defence and waited for the attack to come. Konoha's noble beast felt the air against his legs from the impending attack of the Raikage and dodged accordingly. The Konoha ninja still couldn't see his opponent but he could feel when he attacked; a skill that only a few ninja's in Konoha could use. Then, Lee got his chance as he caught the tail end of the Raikage's loose fitting garb floating in the wind. He still didn't know what kind of technique the Raikage was using but he could not worry about that now. He lunched at the Cloud leader with a strong kick to where he thought that his next step would be.

"Konoha strong whirlwind!" yelled the Jounin.

There was the sound of a thud and the Raikage appeared in a defensive position with his eyes wide in shock. _How the hell did this little whelp find me out! _The Raikage jumped back some spaces from his opponent and threw off his Kage hat. It floated far away into the wind, never to be seen again.

"Kid, you're really dead now! I'm going to show you pain unlike anything that has ever been heard of in the history of this world!"

"Ha, I've heard worse so, give me your best shot. I doubt that you have ever fought anyone like me before." said Rock Lee, as he tried to match the challenge with a defiant stand. Inside, his nerves had started to calm and his battle instincts had kicked in. He would be okay fighting this guy until Raidou arrived. In fact, where was Raidou at anyway?

Raidou had followed Rock Lee up the walls just as he said that he would do when, as he was halfway up, he was kick off by an unknown enemy. On the way down to the ground, Raidou used a Bushin to latch unto the wall with his chakra and catch the real one with both hands. After the real one was stabilized on the wall again, the bushin disappeared and Raidou jumped back down to the surface. He looked around to see who had attacked and he didn't have to look too long before he saw a man in a brightly colored blue and yellow uniform on, standing near the gates to the palace. There were ANBU all about him.

"I cant believe it! Just one Jounin from Konoha? You have got to be kidding me! I knew the fifth was an idiot but damn, just one!" exclaimed the figure.

"_Damn, I got my self in more than I can chew_. _I'd better get out of here fast but, I can leave Rock Lee up there alone." _Raidou thought to himself. There were more than five ninja standing infront of him and he definitely could not handle them all. His best bet was too run.

"Okay, I admit that I got a little too confident with the fire technique but, I assure you that I will kill you all before you take me." said Raidou, boasting words that he knew he couldn't back up. His only hope now was to stall and bluff his way untill he could figure out what to do.

"Right, and you expect for us to believe that!" said the figure as he waved his hands through his short, dark hair. He wore the cockiest expression you could have ever thought someone to have and he the right to! There was only one enemy and he was surrounded by allies, who wouldn't feel like him. But while he hesitated, Raidou formed a quick set of hand seals and…

"Doton-Underground lair!" and with that, Raidou dissapeared from sight. He left the other ninja's wandering at the empty air.

"Damnit, I'll catch him the next time!" yelled the cocky ninja as he and group disappeared themselves.

Hinata was the first Konoha ninja to intercept a group of Cloud ANBU. She immediately activated her eye jutsu which caused the two ninja's to turn around and notice her presence. She made them follow here to an area where there were few civillians, into a park that quickly turned desolate when the fighters arrived.

"A Hyuuga! That's pretty dumb to send a Hyuuga into the Cloud village and just! You are going to die for your insolence." said the leader of the two.

"All talk. Seriously, if you want, just come and take me." replied the young Jounin.

The two ANBU looked at one another and then charged in for the kill. Hinata smiled and went into her gentle fist stance and waited. The foremost attack was easily dodged by the slender wonder and there was a Jyuuken aimed at the person's heart that never made it. The partner of the ANBU closed in and Hinata was forced to defend. She backflipped out of the double team and squared off with them once again. Then, the female went on the offensive and proved that she was more than a match for the two slower taijutsu opponents. If they were gonna have any chance at beating her, ninjutsu was going to be the only way.

"Raton-Lighting glare! and Fuuton-air concussion wave!"

The lightning technique that came was very fast and Hinanta barely had time to dodge it. The wind technique was much faster and Hinata was forced to use the Heavinly Spin to counter it. As soon as she came out of the spin, she stepped into a nex stance that no one had seen before beside Naruto, Neiji and Kakashi. Even Kurunai, her former teacher and best friend had not seen her use the technique that she was about to do. The Hyuuga pumped more chakra into her Byakugan, giving her the advanced abilities that she would need to make the technique work. She was standing more than twenty feet from her opponents.

"Senshin-Byakugan!" she yelled, "Heavenly Wind technique she said." The two ANBU began forming seals but the strong chakra that eminated from the young woman prevented them from forming the seals correctly.

"By the way, you are in range of my Hakke." said the Hyuuga with a slight grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Five for Fighting

Chapter 4

The two ninjas continued to pace around each other, trying to gain some sort of advantage in the fight. Rock Lee knew that the Raikage was only playing with him for, he had not used any serious techniques that might cause the other much damage. The sun began to lower in the sky and there was a slight breeze coming from the east. Out of the corner of his eye, Lee could see rain clouds forming in the distance. Better try to end this fight quickly!

But that was were he made his first mistake. This was no ordinary ninja that the Konoha jounin was fighting but a Kage! Sure, Rock Lee was faster and much stronger than he had been years ago but that did not change the fact that his opponent was the strongest ninja in this village. Lee closed his eyes for a half second and reopened them with a solid kick in the face that sent him flying back a few feet. Before Lee hit the ground, his hand went down and he was able to push himself up and land on his feet. But behind him, was the Kage, seal already formed and a menacing glare in his eyes.

"Raiton-Electric cussion wave." And a steady beam of electricity issued from the Raikage's hands and seared Lee's body. He screamed in pain, but that would just be the beginning of his torture. The Raikage's made another seal, as quick as lightning himself and preparred to deal another devastating blow.

"Futon-Air Slicer!" The air around Lee began to rustle and soon turned into a visible force of energy. It rammed into the noble beast and began cutting his skin in little sections. This lasted for almost half a minute before the Raikage ended the technique.

"Hmmph, not even worth my time. Still, haven't had a battle in a while and its pretty exciting! You cant even stand up to me, how do you expect to fight with Saz? Hahahahah, im gonna end your life now and you are going to die with no honor." said Cloud's highest ranking ninja. He performed a complicated set of hand seals and aimed the technique on the ground were Lee was struggling to get up. Blood was coming from any part of his body.

"Futon-Wind Eraser!" The wind began to pick up again and focused around the Raikage's body. The ninja began to glow white as the entire area began to get caught up in the horrible storm that was coming from the Raikage himself. He shot the compressed air at his enemy. There was a loud booming noise and debris flying everywhere! The area that the battle was taking place in turned all white and blinded anyone who happened to catch sight of the spectacle. There was complete silence on the roof of the Raikage's tower and then the roof imploded.

Shikamaru couldn't help but seeing what happened on top of the palace but, there was nothing he could do about it from where he was. The strategist was too far from the palace to even consider giving in aid in that direction for he was at station number two of the ANBU checkpoint. After leaving his three friends, Shikamaru decided that he would try to stop any of the ANBU from leaving the check out points. It would give him more time to give backup if he heard any of his friends' distress call and it would also eliminate an enemy communication point, possibly causing confusion in their ranks. He stalked outside of the checkpoint in the shadows and waited. Just as he thought, there were two ANBU officers on the inside.

"Damn, ANBU squad leaders. This will be more difficult than I thought. Still, better get started if I hope to catch up to Raidou and Rock Lee." said Shikamaru as he began to set up his attack plans. Ten minutes later, he was ready.

The two Cloud ANBU captains paced inside of their checkpoint and issued orders from the microphones that stretched from the desk and gave orders to the various squads that were out on patrol in the village. Being squad leaders meant that they had extra skill in some areas that other ANBU didn't. Which is what probably saved their lives as they were able to jump quickly out of the checkpoint when they heard the kunai with the exploding tag stick into the wall that was directly behind them. They flipped out and unto the ground only to be caught instantly in the Shadow Bind.

Without hesitation or even speaking a word, Shikamaru moved there bodies further into the tree'd area that he designated for his traps. The ANBU finally got a look at their attacker as the three made it into the place Shikamaru had set up.

"Konoha? So the reports are true." said one of the captains.

Shikamrau did not respond, only continued to move his enemies to the trap hole that he had made minutes before. The two captains fell into the hole and the jutusu was ended. The two captains tried to jump out of the hole but just as they reasched the top, it closed.

"Easier than I thought." said Shikamaru as he took out a huge scrool from one of the pockets in his Jounin jacket and began forming seals with his hands. The result was the the cover on the hole being sealed by one of the forbidden seal techniques that the Second Hokage had made. Tsunande allowed him to learn a few because he was the top strategist in all of Konoha. These guys were getting out of this trap anytime soon if ever.

"Okay, checkpoint neutralized.-Hinata, come in, this is Shikamaru. Whats your position?" asked the nin but there was no reply. "-Genma, this is Shikamaru, whats your status?" There was static in the earpiece and then the beginnings of a reply.

"-Can't really talk right now…Katon- Fire Dragon missles!…stay with the plan and make your way to the palace!" shouted the team commander. The radio went silent and Genma was left in one of the most pivitol battles in his career as a ninja. He stumbled onto a squad of ANBU that numbered three instead of two and he was fighting for his life.

"Give it up Konoha, there is no way you can win! Came the voice of one of the ANBU ninja's.

Genma jumped unto a roof where he could level the battle a little bit. His three enemies also gained more hieght by jumping on to the outdoor stair wells of some of the village buildings. Genma was breathing hard but he had no intention at all of giving up.

"There's no where for you to go now, surrender!" shouted one of the ANBU.

Genma shook his head and began forming seals. "_Got to hold out until reinforcements arrive._" he thought to himself. Though he had not told the other's in his group, there was a possibility that another team would be sent to assist them. It wasn't a fact being that Konoha and the Fire Country's army were busy on the Earth country border. Better to keep that a secret until the help actually came.

Hinata stood in her new Gentle style stance and preparred to attack. The advanced Byakugan gave her the appearance of a death angel who's wrath had just been invoked.

"Raiton-Static Shield!" yelled both Cloud ANBU together as they performed a jutsu that would protect both of them at the same time or so they thought.

Hinata dissapeared from sight, barely a speck of white in the ANBU trained eyes and landed directly infront of her opponents. The static shield was still active so what was this young female ninja trying to pull?

"Jyuuken-Wind god fist!" came the voice of the Hyuuga as she puched hard into the static shield with a very powerful Jyuuken attack. There was blue chakra immenating from the area of the shield that was just attacked but, the shield would not give. Hinata pushed more chakra into her fist and the shield began to give a little. Hinata withdrew her punch and began to spin. She had hoped to save this move because it was chakra draining as hell but she had to get past the shield and right now, this was her only option.

"Kaiton-Heavenly Annihilation!" Now, the normal heavenly spin incased the Hyuuga in a shield of chakra that protected the user from just about any attack. The power of the technique was based on how fast the user could turn his or her body. Hinata's advanced version was a little different. After her first initial spin, the chakra shield was generated and Hinata was free inside of it to perform another attack. The annihilation part of the technique was named because the chakra shield was at least twice as big as the normal Kaiton and Hinata could walk with it! As she moved forward, the two shields collided with one another and the static shield by the two ANBU dissipated, leaving them vunerable.

As soon as Hinata saw this, she released her jutsu and went back into her new gentle style stance. One of the ANBU was thrown into the air by the force of the chakra collision and that was the end of him. Hinata executed her techique just as he was falling. He landed on her upthrusted Jyukken palm and Hinata shot him back into the air with the force of the blow. When he fell down again, he was met by a barrage of kicks and then the finishing blow. "Jyukken Death Strike!" yelled the ninja as a hand full of Jyukken chakra lanced toward the ANBU's sternum. Hinata altered the attack at the last minute so as not to kill the person but that person would not be conscience again for a long time.

The other ANBU looked at the situation and took out a kunai and preparred to defend himself but, the attack did not come. Hinata was spent on stamina and chakra and her deep breathing told on her more than anything else. The ANBU observed for a moment and then decided to attack. The young Hyuuga could do nothing but stand there as it began to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Five for Fighting

Chapter 5

Genma was in alot of trouble. His chakra was still at a good fighting level but, three ANBU! How would he be able to deal with them? He had no special blood limit techniques like his other companions so, he would have to continue to rely on his trained ninja skills. How much longer they would last, the Konoha nin did not know.

"Let's finish this guy off and look for the other one!" came the voice of a very cocky ANBU. Genma hadn't noticed it before but, one of the three cloud nin was dressed differently than the rest. He had, for the voice was male, classic Cloud ANBU garb on but, his fighting boots and mask were all wrong. They were a brightly colored yellow and there was a red shuriken designed on the mask.

"I'm growing tired of these games. If you want to finish me, make the move." retaliated Genma, trying to buy himself some more time. The cocky sounding ninja laughed at him and took off his mask. Genma could not believe his eyes.

"Saz! What the hell? Im definitely taken you back to Konoha now! The Fifth has ordered you to be captured and brought back to the fire country to stand trial. If you…"

"If I do what? You and who else is gonna stop me. That brat that tried to attack the palace is dead; killed by the Raikage himself and the other guy with the scar on his face has hidden himself. You are alone Genma and that is exactly how you are going to die!" exclaimed Saz, followed by the classical maniacal laugh.

Genma took a second to think about what the other ninja had just told him. If Rock Lee was dead and Raidou retreated, he was truly in a world of trouble. Still, that could not distract him from what he must do. He reached in his pocket and took out a kunai and preparred to attack. Just as he was about to leap into the air, the ground began to rumble and throw almost everyone to the ground.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Saz to the other ANBU. Genma looked and tried to find the disturbance. He smiled slightly after a second when he recognized familiar chakra. One of his friends had come and it was just in the nick of time.

"Doton-Earth Release!" yelled Raidou as he jumped from out of the ground himself and went to stand with his friend. The ANBU and Saz continued to try and stabalize themselves but the chakra in the technique was too strong.

"Glad you were able to make it." said Genma to his friend and looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Let's take care of these guys and look for Rock Lee."

"Right but, I think we should get the others first. The Raikage is not like these guys." replied Raidou. Genma nodded in agreement and began his attack.

But Saz was not an ordinary Jounin and he recovered from the Earth technique much faster than the other Jounins. As Genma lept to the attack, Saz drew a kunai and jumped to meet him. The battle had begun.

Hinata was still breathing deeply as the rain continued to come down. It wasn't a heavy rain but it was annoying to have the drizzle in your face when you were trying to concentrate on a fight. Not that she was fighting at all and the ANBU opponent planned on capitalizing on all his enemy's misfortunes.

"So, it looks like that technique of yours drains a lot from you." He drew a scroll from his pouch and bit his finger so that a little blood came trickling down.

"Im gonna take you to the Raikage one way or the other, even if I have to sacrifice my life. Kuchiyose non jutsu!" yelled the ANBU and he swiped his bloody finger across the scroll. When the smoke cleared, there was an odd looking canister on the ground with marks that Hinata could not recognize.

"Hmmph. Your finished now. Once inside this canister, your remaining chakra will be drained and with it, your life. Problem is that, it requires a lot of chakra from the jutsu's user to seal tha canister. Being that I am low on chakra, I will die from sealing you. Another Cloud nin will find the canister and then we will have the famed Byakugan." said the ninja as he preparred to charge at Hinata.

Hinata reached in the back of her pocket and grabbed one of the soldier pills that Genma had given to her. She had never used one of the pills before and she had some reservations now about using it but, what choice did she have? She needed chakra right this is instance or she was finished!

"Father would thow me out of the family if he new I used one of these." She said to herself as she preparred to put the pill in her mouth. The enemy saw what she was about to do and attacked immediately. Kunais and shurikens were lunched at her followed by a lightning technique that seemed to sear the air in the area. The rain had stopped just as Hinata began to dodge the attacks. Her chakra began to drain more quickly now, her standard Byakugan loosing its famed far sight. The Konoha nin flipped into the air and the enemy followed her with a kick aimed at her heart. Hinata threw a lancing Jyuken attack at the ninja which forced him to dodge in the air. That gave Hinata all the time she needed to take the pill.

"What, whats this feeling…?" asked the Hyuuga Jounin to herself. She felt her chakra returning but far too quickly but, being a master of chakra control, she directed the newly restored chakra to the parts of her body that needed it the most. After stabalizing herself on the ground, the Cloud nin landed and began to attack again.

"Raton-Searing airwave!" yelled the nin as a powerful jutsu shot forward toward Hinata. The attack never reached her.

"Senshin-Byakugan!" said the female ninja calmly as she dodged the deathly attack from her Jounin adversary. "Enough fooling around." And with that, Hinata dissappeared.

Now, if you ever thought that Hinata was too soft to do any real damage to an enemy, here's where you change your mind. Hinata reappeared behind the enemy and stuck his back with a powerful Jyuken that broke it on impact. Before the Jounin fell to the ground, Hinata kicked him into the air and preparred her stance.

"I learned this one from my boyfriend. Not as powerful as his but, more than enough for you." Said Hinata as she pumped more chakra into her eyes. "Heavenly Death Strike of the Wind!-Hyugga style." Yelled Hinata as the enemy neared the ground.

Blue chakra surrounded Hinata and she began to move her hands in a punching motion but very quickly. She created chakra punches that tore into the enemy and caused him great pian. The man screamed but, there was no help for him. Hinata then used both hands to strike the man in the lower back to make sure that he would be immobile. While he was still hovering in the air and being punched by the chakra, Hinata kicked the back of his head with almost everything that she had. Just as the man was flying up in the air, a shodow clone appeared from out of nowhere and slammed him with a visible Jyukken stab in the sternum. He was dead on impact.

Rock Lee throw off all the rubble that covered him and tried to stand on his feet. The Raikage looked at the young man with disbelief and began forming more seals. On the palace floor, the rocks and dust began to pick and swirl around both opponents. The battle was definitely not done yet.

"Kid, I don't know how you dodged that attack but, I'm gonna…"

"…Fourth Gate, release." said Rock Lee in a calm voice. Yellow chakra surrounded the Konoha nin and lanced out at different directions in the palace. Raikage noticed that anything that was hit with the chakra was destroyed. What kind of chakra was this?

"So," said Rock Lee, "you like to play with lightining?" he disspappeared from the Kage's view. A second later, the Raikage was flying backwards with a lot of speed. Before he hit the wall, he was kicked again in the back and a burning feeling whelped through him from head to toe. As the Kage flew into the air, Rock Lee intiated one of his favorite moves.

"Initial Lotus." And with that, the noble beast dissappeared again and reappeared underneathe the body of the flying Kage.

"I don't think so kid!" said the Raikage as he became lost in Lee's vision and stood standing on the ground seconds later. Rock Lee stopped his attack and landed on the ground. After looking over the Kage's body, it didn't look as if he had any serious injuries to inflicted on him. Something was wrong but, the konoha nin could not figure it out.

"I cant believe you tried that old ass move on me! You've got to be kidding me! Fourth gate release and Initial Lotus? What are you, twelve?" said the Kage mockingly.

Rock Lee steadied himself as the chakra from his released state continued to lance out from his body. _Better to stay in this form_, he thought to himself. He didn't know what to expect next.

"Pretty good Genma but, your jutsu's are still too weak to do any considerable damage to me. Remember why you were sent here in a team? I think Im too much for you to handle alone!" yelled Saz.

"Ha, the reason why I needed a team was to make sure that I got into the village and faced you. You are a little to high and mighty for your own good and don't even think about trying to finish your discussions with the Raikage! Your war plans end here!" returned Genma to his opponent. The two began forming seals, meanwhile…

"Youre dead Konoha!" yelled one of the lightning nins to Raidou.

Raidou was in mid-air when he relaized that he might not make it back down to the ground alive.

"This isnt good. They have lightning and wind techniques and I have earth and fire. If I use a fire jutsu versus them, they will just counter with lightning. I have to try to get them to use a wind jutsu first." thought Raidou to himself. Just as he began to form seals to have in the ready, he looked over at his partner and saw what kind of jutsu he was preparring. Genma was about to use a lot of chakra for this move and if Raidou was quick enough, he could use it to his advantage.

Genma-" Suton-Grand Water Wall!" yelled the Jounin. Saz looked troubled for a moment and then let loose his jutsu. "Futon-Wind Wall!"

"Amazing," Raidou thought, "they both used the same technique but, in different nature manipulations. Here's my chance." Said the Jounin as he threw two kunai at his two opponents and then used super speed to appear behind the closest one. He kicked that ANBU in the back and sent him flying toward the two high level jutsu's. The ANBU's bodies was crushed by the two jutsu's raming into each other at the same time. He screamed for a second and then was gone. The other ANBU landed on the ground, not wanting to be hasty like his friend.

While the Water and Wind walls were fighting to see who would be the victor, Raidou did not stop his attack.

"Katon-Grand Fire Ball!" He shot his fire into the wind and water wall and the result was a large pillar of steam that filled the area and cancelled the other two jutsu's out. No one could see anything.

"This is where I come in…" came a voice from out of the midst.

"Shikamaru, is that you?" asked Genma.

"Sure is, Ninpou-Shadow Bind technique." The strategist sent his shadows into the midst and connected with the ANBU and Saz. Minutes later, the steam cleared and everyone could be seen.

"Saz, you are finished! Give up now and save your life! If not, we are going to have to kill you right here!" said Genma.

"Hehe, even if you kill me, theres no way you are getting out of here alive! The Cloud forces are nearing the village as we speak and should be back any minute. Don't you get it! There never was any real talk of starting another war, we used you to get that Hyuuga into the village! Now, she's all alone and theres nothing stopping the Cloud from getting her!"

The three Konoha nin's became very worried as they pieced everything together. It was too easy to get inside of this village. They met only four ANBU teams this whole time. They were all seperated but, not killed. The Raikage had not even come out to protect the village. Damn, they had been tricked and soon enough, they would pay the price.

"But, we received the report from the Hokage herself!" said Raidou, still taking heavy breathes. He was worn out from having to fight two Jounin level ninjas.

"Ha, a well placed spy can make anything seem real." replied Saz.

"Lets get rid of this guy and go look for our friend." said Shik.

"Youre right. For causing us so much trouble, you will die Saz." Said Genma.

Saz's face became frightened and then he smile. He wasn't afraid to die but, he did not think that it would happen so fast. Still being held by shadow bind, the two enemy ninja's could do nothing to defend themselves. Raidou and Genma formed their seals, fire element and pinpointed their targets. They released at the same time.

"Katon-Fire King grand elemental!" after a few minutes of continuous flames, the two konoha jounins stopped their technique and gathered around Shikamaru.

"Lets go look for Hinata." said Raidou.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata stood all alone now. New chakra continued to course through her body but, she could feel it losing power. Soldier pills used to allow its user to remain in battle for days at a day but, under a new law that the Godaime had declared in Konoha, all soldier pills were to have its abilities reduced so there would be less harm to the user. 'Good,' Hinata thought to herself, 'Cant pass out here in enemy territory, at least not before I find the others.' But a noise from the front of the village took her attention away and she activated her Byakkugan to see what was happening.

"Oh no. The Cloud forces, they have returned!" exclaimed the Hyuuga. Quickly, the young woman hid the bodies of her enemies and that weird canister along with them. After a a minute of looking for her friends with her eye jutsu, she leaped off toward their direction.

Rock Lee was strong and resilliant but, he was no Kage and he definitely was way in over his head in fighting with one. He had released a gate and almost nothing had happened to damage his enemy. If he could not rely on the gates, his stregnth or speed, this battle was already over.

"Damnit, I knew it was too good to be true. Fighting the Raikage alone has turned out to be the worst idea ever. Should have run when I had the chance."

"I completely agree with you kid. It was over the minute you entered the village. Now, all of my forces should have returned by now and we will finally be able to get our hands on that Byakkugan. Enough of you, this next move will hit for sure." said the the Raikage as he began to form seals.

Lee looked around and saw that he was closed in. If he was hit by the next move, he would indeed be finished. The only thing that he could think of was to run. So, still in his released form, Rock Lee used his super speed and ran away from the fight. The Raikage looked after him and was filled with anger.

"No, you wont escape that easy!" The chase had begun.

"Do you hear that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Sounds like a lot of people are coming into the village. Not including siege machines and things of that sort." replied Raidou.

"Guys, I think that we are in for a fight. Nows the time to take those soldier pills." said Genma.

Shikimaru took out of his pills and swallowed it. His chakra was restored almost immediately. Genma gave of his his two to Raidou and both of their chakra was restored as well. If they were going to fight, at least they will have full chakra to do it on.

"Okay, lets continue to look for Hinata…" began Shikamaru.

"Shouldn't we also try to help Rock Lee. I know that his chances of defeating a Kage are slim but still, we have to try and help him." said Raidou.

"Damn, that means that we have to split up again. Those Cloud nin will soon be further inside the village and we have very little time to get out of here. Fine, theres nothing left to it. I will go a look for Hinata and you two go after Lee. If you find him, get the hell out of the village, don't try to wait for me or Hinata. Good luck you two." Commanded Genma. Raidou and Shikamaru jumped off to their task while Genma just stood there and put his toothpick in his mouth.

"And to think. My week started off on a good note. Man, its amazing how things turn out." Three seconds later, the clearing was empty.

Hinata was moving as fast as she could toward the center of the village. She was lucky to be so agile for if it was any other person, they would have been caught by the forces pursuing her by now. Having the Byakkugan activated didn't do her any justice either. She could all to clearly see the forces that were chasing her, having locked on to her unique chakra. But, if she could just reach the Kage palace…

"No!" exclaimed the young jounin as she was forced to stop her trek.

"Oh, a Hyuuga! And look guys, shes all alone." said a a Cloud nin of Jounin rank.

"Hmm, looks like the plan worked after all." said another one of the nin's.

Hinata squared herself off to fight the four ninja's that stood to fight her.

"If anyone was going to help me, now would be the perfect time. Senshin-Byakkugan!" yelled Hinat as she sent more chakra into her eyes to activate her advanced bloodline. All hell was about to break loose.

Genma felt Hinata's advanced chakra almost ten minutes into his search. If it wasn't for the three special ANBU units that stood in his way, he would have been at Hinata by now.

"Damn, I'm in for it this time." Said the Konoha ninja as he squared off to fight.

Raidou and Shikamaru were nearing the palace of the Raikage when they were met by at least fifty enemy ninja. By the looks of them, they were all Chuunin and Genin mixed. Still, there were about fifty of them and they easily equaled four or five squads of Jounins.

Rock Lee continued to run, infact, he was flying out of the palace of the Raikage. He finally reached the exit when the Raikage landed infront of him. He looked a little out of breathe.

"Wow, havent had a chace like that in a long time! I tell you something, you're not half bad kid. If you were to defect to the Cloud, I could make you even better. What do you say? Being trained by a kage would make you pretty damn strong, no?" asked the Riakage.

"Sure, it would make me a lot stronger in useless speech. If you want to finish this, lets get down to it, sixth gate release!" yelled Lee as the Raikage looked on with disbelief.

"The hell, he just opened the sixth gate? How long has it been since someone was able to open it?" asked the Kage to himself. Lee charged in and the Kage could not follow his attack. Before he knew it, Lee was directly behind him.

"Since you don't like old moves, I'll show you something new. Final Lotus!" said Lee and the Raikage was once again lunched into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raidou and Shikamaru were vastly outnumbered. They stood in their spot however because they new that they had to get to their friend at the Kage's palace. That was the sole reason why they squared off to fight because the friendship for their teamate was that strong. Even against odds that could easily kill them. Still, there was nothing left to it. They would fight here and if they died, at least they knew that they had not giving up on their friend.

"Okay, lets get this started!" shouted Raidou.

Shikamaru looked at his friend and wondered what was going on with him. Raidou was usually calm and collect like the leader of their team but, this was a different Raidou all together.

"If we are going to fight, lets give it all we have! I'm not holding anything back." said the Jounin. Shikamaru smiled, he would have to do the same thing of course.

"Right, lets begin then." added the shadow nin as the first of the enemy engaged them.

Hinata was perfectly still as she studied her enemies. She could already discren small descrepencies in their movement that she could take advantage of. She was outnumbered and any advantage would be needed if she was going to survive.

"Lets take her!" yelled the ANBU captain.

Hinata had the Byakugan already activated so, she could easily see the direction in which the attaks were coming from. She dodged one then two but a third attack came at her too fast and caught her in the stomach. The woman bent over in pain after she jumped back to safety.

"Ha, too easy. Rush her at once and lets finish it." ordered the captain again.

Hinata began to spin as the ninjas attacked her. Some were able to alter their direction but not all of them and four were caught in the Heavenly Spin and tossed away like deadwood. "Here goes!-Kage bushin non jutsu!" Hinata created two shadow clones of herself. This would give her some advantage but, the use of this jutsu took a huge toll on her available chakra.

Sending the clones on ahead of her, the young woman quikly formed a seal and used the technique right away.

"Jyuuken-White thunder!" One of the clones jumped into the air as the other continued ahead. White chakra appeared around them both as Hinata rushed into the center of the two. Two ANBU were forming seals to push back the attack but, they were two slow. The first clone ran right into the one of the ANBU and lached on to him. The second one in the air threw a kunai and hit the other in the leg, preventing him from jumping into the air. Hinata rushed up to both of them and hit the cloud ninjas in the sternum with such force that, the sound echoed in the distance. Bones broke and the two ANBU fell to the ground. Hinata ended her technique by sending the clone that was airborne into her victims with immense speed. At the last moment, Hinata threw an exploding tag onto her clone and the two ANBU cloud members were dead in seconds.

"Wow, not bad at all." Said the ANBU captain as her observed from a safe distance. He still had six other ANBU with him so, he was not worried. Besides, the womans chakra would be finished soon if she kept that up.

Genma took a kunai and held it ready infront of him. This was it, he kept telling himself. He was a good ninja, one of the best jounins in Konoha but, there was no way he would be able to stay alive against three ANBU squads. He braced himself as the attacks came, knowing that there was very little he could do about them. Not even his grand fire elemental could stop the barrage of projectiles targeted at him.

"Damn, Suton-Grand Waterwall!" Genma tried. A large wall of watered shot forth from Genma's mouth and stopped the kunais from hitting him. But, while he was performing that technique, three Cloud nin got behind him and kicked him in the back. That sent Genma flying into his own technique and damaging him further.

"Damn, this is my limit."

A Cloud appeared infront of him with yellow chakra surrounding his arms. This was indeed the end for Genma. He had nothing left to stop this attack nor did he have the speed left to dodge. He closed his eyes and waited.

"Rasengan!" came a voice and the Cloud infront of Genma was blown away to oblivion. Genma looked up and saw his savior. It wasn't the person he had expected but, he was in good enough hands.

"Jiraiya-sama! Thanks a lot. I was done for."

"No worried kid, lets get out of here."

The Cloud all formed seald and preparred to attack. These two were not getting out of here so easily. Unfortunately for them, the new arrival had help of his own. Gama-sama jumped unto the Cloud nins and squashed them all were they stood. The Sannin helped Genma unto the giant toad and the two were off.

Too fast to be seen or even followed, Lee was under the Raikage's defensese in seconds. In the air, the Raikage struggled to gain the upperhand but, it was way too late for that. A kick to the center of the back, then a puch to the face left the Kage immobilized for seconds. Lee backflipped off of a wall and began his attack again. The kage was kicked even higher into the air. No attack followed as the Kage reached the height of the palace ceiling and then began to descend with great speeed. Still, no attack followed. The Kage fell for at least six seconds before the ground neared but, instead of hitting the ground, the Kage landed on Lee's upstretched fist. Lee throw the kage into the wall with both hands. The head clud ninja hit the wall with a loud booming sound as dust issued from the place of impact.

"Damnit you little brat! I'll make you pay for that!" screamed the Kage at the top of his lungs. There was really no need to pay Lee back for the perfect execution of Final Loctus for the toll of opening two gates so soon after one another had already taken effect. Lee was still standing, barely but his breathing was erratic and his body hung limp.

"Fuuton-Air concussion wave!" The wind jutsu hit Lee this time and knocked him to the ground. Lee strugled to get back up but the Raikage hit him again with the technique. Lee could not get up. "This time, there wont be any dodging. Fuuton-Final wind Eraser!" yelled the kage again as white chakra glowed around his body. He was almost standing right on top of Lee as the technique was about to be executed. Lee looked up and saw the glowing body. It appeared to him to be an angel.

"Secret genjutsu gael-mind sealing technique!" came a voice and the Raikage was stopped in his tracks, chakra still surrounding his body. Someone quick had sped by and picked Lee up off of the ground. The kage shook off the genjutsu and the attack fired into the ground.

"What the hell?" The Raikage looked around, once the dust from the attack had cleared and saw two female ninjas and one of them was half holding Rock Lee. "Right, backup. I should have known. Haha, you don't think that you are the only ones to have reinforcements do you?"

"Kurenai-sensei, what do we do now?" asked Ten-ten as she surveyed what was happening. The lower palace was beginning to be filled with Cloud ninjas of various class. Soon, there were at least twenty ninja's in the room, all surrounding Kurenai, Ten-ten and Rock Lee.

"I'll give it you kid. You put up a good fight. If you knew how to control your chakra a little better, you probally would have caused me a serious injury. As you can see, I am still in fighting condition. You guys are going to die, thanks for coming to my village. Finish them off!" commanded the Kage.

"Too late to run."

"Way too late for that."

The cloud nins lept into the center of the room toward the female nins and the already injured Rock Lee. Kurenai preparred and handseal but, it wasn't needed. The help actually had help!

"Heavenly spin!" came the attack from not one but four Hyuuga ninjas. All of the attacking cloud were thrown in different directions. When the attack finished, the seven konoha nins wasted no time in retreating. The Raikage just stood there and smiled. Not even he would dare take on four Hyuuga jounins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The finale

Running quickly out of chakra, Hinata came to accept the fact that she would die here and the cloud would gain the Byakugan. Though the sun was shinning brightly, the young woman couldn't help feeling a bit depressed at the dim realization that had crossed her mind. Seven enemy nins remained and she could not even dream of defeating them all. To make maters worse, her Senshin-Byakugan had ceased to function because of her low level of chakra so, she was relying on old techques now to keep her alive. For how much longer, she did not know.

"Raton-Burning air beam!" and "Fuuton-Wind cussion blast!" came the jutsu's from her opponents. Hinata managed to dodge the lightning attack but the wind caught her in mid stride and blew her back on the ground. She struggled to get up but could feel herself losing conscience. The ANBU captain came down from his place of spectating and offered to finish the job. His subordinates let him pass as he walked and formed seals at the same time.

"We don't even need you alive, just the body and the eyes intact. I'll finish you with this last attack. Any last words?" asked the captain.

The struggling Hyuuga managed to get onto her knees and look at the ninja in the face. She could see through the mask that he wore and the Cloud nin knew it. He could not however manage to maintain the gaze for long for the woman infront of her looked like a demon with those eyes and he wanted no part in the hell that he was about to send her to.

"You may kill me and gain the Byakugan but, you will never destroy the Hyuuga house or Konoha. I am just one but, there will be many after you when I am gone." Hinata wiped the blood from her mouth and waited. There would be no Naruto to rescue her this time as when she was training to become a Jounin. No Kurenai-sensei to insure that she had another day to perfect her jutsu's. No help from the friends that entered the village with her; for all she knew, they were dead and she was the only one left. Her Senshin sparked up one time and then died as the emotions raised in her boosted her chakra for an instant and then, it was gone.

"Ha, I'll deal with that other stuff when it happens. In the mean time, Raton-Double bladed lightning wedge!" yelled the Captain as his chakra formed around his arms and prepared to release. The other ANBU members also formed seals just in case she was able to dodge that attack. She wouldn't of course, her damage was too great but, it didn't hurt to have backup.

"The Byukugan is ours!" yelled the captain and he released his jutsu to the Hyuuga hald standing not ten feet from him. Hinata braced for the attack she knew that she could not escape.

"…Father, I am sorry that I wasn't…"

"…Kaiton-Heavenly spin!" came a voice from a person who had appeared infront of the Hyuuga just before the attack landed. The lightning jutsu bounced off of the chakra dome and lanced outward toward the other ANBU. Hinata watched and thought that only a really advance Hyuuga had the control to deflect an enemy jutsu with the spin back at them. When the spin stopped, Hinata was glad that she knew what she was talking about.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked the man standing infront of her. He turned around and a slight smile crossed his face. Hinata smiled in response, knowing that everying would be okay since her father was her.

"Stay back and let me take care of them until the others arrive." said Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Yes Father."

"So, another Hyuuga to add to our collection. The rest of you, take him." commanded the ANBU captain to his team.

"You are a thousand years to early if you think that the seven of you can take me down. Don't you know who I am?" asked Hiashi.

"Just another Hyuuga, probably on Jounin level, here to attempt a rescue. I don't know how you found out or plans but, one Jounin, Hyuuga or not is definitely not enough to defeat us Cloud ANBU!" replied the captain.

"Okay. A normal Jounin am I then. Maybe the name Hyuuga Hiashi will ring a bell."

The ANBU looked distraught. Their gaurds dropped just a little causing them to cancel their jutsus. Of course they knew about Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga's. He was the most advanced Hyuuga out there. If they were fighting him, they would need more than seven ANBU.

"Senshin-Byakugan!" commanded Hiashi and the advanced Hyuuga bloodlimit appeared.

The cloud nin's began to edge up, not wanting to get into a confrontation with a ninja that was on Kage level. In fact, it was enough that Hiashi activated his Byakugan. The cloud began to retreat. Hiashi turned to his daughter and picked her up and held her in both of his hands. Hinata looked at her father and smile. Seconds later, she passed out due to exhaustion.

"Doton-Rock cluster." Giant rocks formed on the ground were the cloud ninjas were about to step and made them lose their balance. Other cloud nins used lightning jutsu to destroy the Earth elemental technique.

"Damn Raidou! We can't take them out fast enough. I'm running low on chakra too." said Shikamaru.

"All I have left is fire jutsu's and they are definitely not going to use wind jutsu against my fire. We will have to continue…Watch out!" yelled Raidou to his partner as ten or so cloud Chuunins began to form the same seals. Niether of the Konoha nins knew what technique this was but, if this many ninjas were doing it at the same time, it couldn't be good.

"Fuuton-Mixed Elemental Flare!" came the cry as the jutsu came out. The wind came quickly at the two Jounins and there were little sparks of electricity inside of it. The jutsu was too fast and too big to dodge. Raidou was trying to form the grand fire dragon elemental seal but, he would be too late. Shikamaru had no other means of helping. The two would just have to take the attack.

"Katon-Roaring fire blaze!"

"Fuuton-Wind tunnel!"

Two jutsu's issued forth at the same time and clashed with the jutsu from the cloud Chuunins. When the two clashed, a surge of chakra blew everyone off balance. Raidou held his ground long enough to see where the two jutsu's had come from. He saw first Hyjia, a wind user, land behind Shikamaru, grab him and head off toward the entrance of the village. Next, Tachi landing next to himself and motion that they needed to follow Hyjia. Raidou was already moving as the chakra from the two techniques continued to clash against one another. Once the disruption had died down, the cloud Chuunins and Genins saw that the only ones in the area were themselves.

**In Konoha**

"I apologize for what happened to you five. It was supposed to be an in and out mission but, some of my ANBU discovered the spy who told me about Saz's plan." Said the Hokage, sitting behind her desk.

"Saz turned out to be just an ordinary Jounin leveled ninja. Actually, he possessed a little more skill than a normal Jounin but in the end, it was nothing that we couldn't handled." said Genma.

"But I must admit Hokage-sama. If help had not arrived when it did, we were all definitely done for and the cloud would have had the Byakugan for sure." added Raidou.

"Speaking of that, Hinata I want to congratulate you on your first real mission as a Jounin. You made it out of the village alive and that is all that matters. I will recommend you to the ANBU training officers as agreed upon before you left. I also want to apologize again for putting you in serious danger. Is there anything else?" asked the Hokage.

Lee and Shikamaru looked around and shook their heads. Lee was still too much shaken up and injured to really say anything. Shikamaru was just glad to be back in the village.

"Good job team! Rest up and enjoy a little time to relax but, don't get too comfortable. I like the way you five work together and your fighting skills as a unit seem to be top notch. I'll have another mission lined up for you shortly; you five will be fighting together for little longer. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" replied all.

So, this concludes the first story of the special Hokage infiltration unit led by Genma with ANBU ranked missions. The five went back to their homes and settled down for a bit and also to recount to their other teammates, what had happened on the mission. They were careful not to get comfortable though like the Hokage said. They would be off to missions again soon.

The End

Thanks to all of my readers for sticking with me through this story. Stay tuned, I have a lot more to come!!


End file.
